Rapuh
by Red Ocean
Summary: Pun ketika kau menelankan silet-silet itu di kerongkonganku...YAOI SasuNaru n sdikit SasuIta.fic pertama nui...R&R!


Halo semuanya!!!

Ini fic pertama saia nih…

Jadi mohon maaph kalo agak nggak mutu n nggak guna…~_~…

Namanya juga pemula. Harus banyak belajar lagi…

R&R aja de…

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning:Yaoi!!!**

**Gagg suka gagg usah baca. Agak OOC jga…**

**_RAPUH_**

_**Pun ketika kau menelankan silet-silet itu di kerongkonganku**_

_**Yang seketika berubah menjadi belatung lapar sesampainya di tubuhku**_

_**Menggerogoti hatiku…**_

_**Hanya hatiku…**_

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika mendengar suara gemuruh itu. Ketika aku membuka mata, langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru cerah telah berubah menjadi abu-abu kehitaman. Awan-awan mendung bergelung-gelung di atas, sesekali mengeluarkan suara gemuruh yang sama, disertai dengan sambaran-sambaran kilat kecil.

Aku menghela napas.

'Cih, langit pun memutuskan untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan suasana hatiku.'

Aku tidak beranjak dari dudukku di bawah pohon besar tempat dimana aku biasa menyendiri walaupun aku bisa merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Tubuhku yang rapuh.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami perasaan ini. Padahal seharusnya seorang Uchiha tidak boleh merasa rapuh seperti sekarang ini. Tapi aku tak bisa mengelak darinya. Semakin aku mencoba menghindarinya, perasaan menyebalkan itu seolah semakin menusuk-nusuk hatiku. Dan tak ada obat untuk rasa perih sesudahnya.

Aku mendongak, menikmati tetesan-tetesan air dingin di wajahku yang seputih pualam, menutup mata onyx-ku sekali lagi, beharap aku bisa menghilang dari dunia ini saat itu juga sehingga aku tak perlu menanggung beban ini.

Aku sudah mendendam kepada Uchiha Itachi itu terlalu lama. Aku lelah. Aku ingin berhenti. Tapi kalau aku berhenti, apa lagi tujuan hidupku? Aku mengakuinya dengan enggan kalau baka aniki itulah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tetap bertahan hidup ketika aku melihat seluruh klanku dibantai olehnya.

Padahal aniki-lah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai. Satu-satunya orang yang kujadikan panutan. Hanya aniki yang bisa membuatku merasa dilindungi, menjauhkanku dari perasaan rapuh yang makin hari makin tak menentu.

"Aniki…"

Aku membisikkan kata itu dan membuka mataku, berharap melihatnya berjalan dengan jubah akatsukinya, menghampiriku. Tapi aku tak melihat apapun selain tirai hujan yang makin lama makin lebat.

Aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau aniki akan membunuh semuanya. Membunuh semua orang yang dicintainya hanya demi kekuatan. Sebenarnya aku malah _tak ingin mempercayainya_.

Kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang membunuh klan Uchiha?

Kenapa harus aniki?

Kenapa aniki ingin aku mendendam padanya?

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Seandainya aniki tidak melakukan kejahatan itu, aku tidak harus merasakan perasaan sakit ini. Perasaan sakit yang mengharuskanku membunuh panutan hidupku.

'Aku terlalu rapuh aniki. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?'

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi. Aku tahu tubuhku kedinginan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari situ.

Aku benar-benar menjijikkan. Pikirku, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Aku benar-benar menjijikkan membiarkan diriku dikuasai kemelankolisan begini. Bukankah aku seharusnya bersikap kuat?

Bukan _seharusnya._ Aku memang _harus_ kuat.

Rasa perih ini mulai menyerangku lagi. Aku mencengkram dadaku. Hatiku sudah busuk karena dendam ini. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kembali. Sesuatu yang bisa menjahit luka-luka yang dihasilkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa. Aku harus kuat demi diriku sendiri dan hanya aku yang bisa menjahit luka-luka itu. Tak ada yang bisa membantuku mengisi jiwa yang kosong ini.

'Benarkah?'

Suara kecil itu menggelitik sanubariku.

'Benarkah tak ada yang bisa?'

Aku berdecak. Aku tahu ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku menyembuhkan luka ini. Seseorang yang selalu menatapku dengan matanya yang sebiru langit. Dengan senyumnya yang mengingatkanku akan kehangatan sinar matahari yang sudah lama tidak bisa menembus kegelapan di relung-relung hatiku.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat aku bersamanya, aku merasa seluruh bebanku terangkat. Ketika aku adu mulut dengannya, aku merasakan kembali kenanganku bersama aniki. Ketika aku melihat nyawanya terancam, tubuhku otomatis bergerak sendiri untuk melindunginya. Tanpa sadar, aku telah membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini.

Aku tahu dia telah menjadi begitu berarti dalam hidupku. Lebih daripada hanya seorang sahabat. Bahkan lebih daripada seorang saudara. Dia membuatku mengenal arti lain kehidupan selain balas dendam. Naruto-lah orangnya.

Aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di bahuku yang basah kuyup.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya.

Aku mendongak, dan melihat langit biru terbentang di mataku, mengalahkan kelamnya hujan. Mata Naruto. Naruto telah berdiri di sampingku. Senyumnya yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Dia mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. Tidak menghiraukan air yang membasahi kami berdua.

"Aku benci melihatmu begini," katanya. "Apa sih yang kaupikirkan? Kau ingin jatuh sakit? Kalau ya, aku bisa membantumu." Ia menekuk buku-buku jarinya, menimbulkan suara berkeretak mengerikan.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang aniki…"

Aku mendengar dengusan Naruto yang mengalahkan suara gemuruh petir. "Aku sudah bilang kalau membunuhnya tidak akan membuat seluruh klanmu kembali."

Aku tak menyangka kalau dia bisa juga bicara hal-hal bermutu begitu.

"Tapi kalau kau masih ingin membunuhnya juga…" Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku dengan senang hati akan membantu…"

Aku menatapnya. Heran. "Naruto, aku tak mau kau melibatkan diri dalam penderitaan ini. Cukup aku saja. Hanya aku."

Aku hampir saja menusuk diriku sendiri dengan kunai ketika melihat mata biru itu menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Apalagi yang membuatnya sedih itu aku. Diriku yang tak berguna ini.

"Tapi aku sedih melihatmu, teme. Bukan hanya aku. Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei juga. Kami semua tak tega melihatmu hidup berpegang pada dendam begini."

Aku menghela napas. "Tapi aku tak bisa, Naruto. Dendam ini akan menghantuiku seumur hidupku. Satu-satunya cara menghilangkannya hanya dengan membunuh aniki."

"Biarkan aku membantumu," kata Naruto lagi. Tangannya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya, menghilangkan rasa beku akibat air hujan.

Aku menggeleng, membalas genggamannya. Aku tak ingin menjawab permintaan konyol itu sekarang. Tidakkah dia mengerti, aku bisa saja terbunuh saat aku bertarung dengan aniki kelak. Aku tak ingin dia ikut mengorbankan darahnya juga hanya karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tak cukup berarti untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

Hujan bukannya mereda malah semakin deras. Walaupun kilat sudah berhenti menyambar. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku, aku bisa mencium aroma orange yang tercampur bau air hujan dari rambutnya. Aroma yang kusukai.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, teme. Kalau kau mati karena kakakmu, aku juga akan mati bersamamu."

"Dobe…" bisikku di telinganya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Hatiku tergetar mendengar tiga kata yang diucapkannya itu. Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, bagian tubuhnya yang terjangkau oleh bibirku, dan tersenyum. Kata-kata itulah yang menjadi benang untuk menjahit semua luka yang kuderita. Kata-kata itu juga merupakan cahaya yang memenuhi kekosongan jiwaku. Penyangga dalam kerapuhanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto…" balasku.

**_FIN_**

Kyaaaa!!!!

Saia gagg tau kalau jadinya akan sangat-sangat-sangat-tidak-mutu begini.

Tapi biarlah, namanya juga fic pertama…T_T…

R&R ya!!!

Flame?

Hm… gagg pa2 juga deh…walaupun pastinya saia akan nangis 7 hari 7 malam begitu baca flame itu…~_~…

Sekali lagi!

Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!

[itu sih lebih dari sekali ~_~]

Plis review!

Tx…


End file.
